Avatar: The Legend Of Feliciano
by Dreamer-In-A-Blue-Box
Summary: Things in the four nations slowly took a turn for the worse. Everyone blamed the Avatar and for hundreds of years ignored his existence. But now that things are going too far everyone is wondering where the Avatar is. A group of wandering misfits has found him...but is he capable of becoming the savior the world needs or are they no better off than before? (fail summary fails...)
1. Chapter 1: Travelers and Tomato-carrot

**I don't own Hetalia or Avatar: The Last Airbender and/or Korra.**

Our favorite Hetalia characters as humans in the world of Avatar!

This is how my mind works now...there is no going back for me...

This is how I envision their lives and adventures would play out.  
**Making up most of this as I go because that's how I roll!** I'm not really trying to have a best selling plot so don't expect one...but **hopefully it's fun to read** xD

**Since it's an AU** (for the Hetalia people) **only their human names will be used** (because as I recall there is no America, Japan, Italy or other such country in the Avatar world xP)

**There are a couple genderbends...**I won't say who because I don't want to spoil anything. I only did genderbending because I thought it would be fun and/or interesting for some people.

**They won't be like the "official" genderbends** because I don't want them to be different...just the opposite gender. Also I know the original characters waaaay better than I know the gender bent ones and it would be way too much for me to have to do extensive research every time I want to write about them. **I hope that makes sense and I'm sorry if it doesn't.**

**Hetalia related note:** Don't freak out because of age inaccuracies, mild OOCness and the like, okay? This is just something fun that came up in my head and I had to adjust some character details to fit in the Avatar world. Nothing too drastic (at least not to me) but if you're looking for perfection in everything then this probably isn't for you.  
**Avatar related note:** Don't freak out because the names aren't Avatar-type names, please. I'm not going to rename characters in a crossover just to fit the world they're in...that wouldn't really be a crossover, now would it? So yeah. The names aren't Avatar-like and there may be some other stuff that isn't completely Avatar-like either because it's actually hard to research everything...but it's supposed to be for fun so if any Avatar imperfection really bothers you then you may want to leave.

Date Indicator - ASC (After Sozin's Comet)

Example: Aang was broken out of the iceberg (the beginning of Avatar: The Last Airbender) in late 99 ASC. The Fire nation war thing ended in 100 ASC.

**-Brief (hopefully accurate) Timeline-**

99-100 ASC - Avatar: The Last Airbender begins and ends.

153 ASC - Avatar Aang dies, Avatar Korra is born.

234 ASC - Avatar Korra dies, next Avatar is born.

310 - 716 ASC - Everything goes to heck in a handbasket.

716 ASC - Avatar (OC) Amal dies, Avatar Feliciano is born.

732 ASC - Story starts.

**All Avatar info (such as timeline, flora, fauna and so on) retrieved from the Avatar Wiki.**

**Any needed Hetalia info retrieved from the Hetalia Archives.**

**I fail at writing actual bending**...just a heads up...I try my best...

**And the first chapter will probably be full of crud because I just want to introduce most of the people/important plot points! **

**(I did proofread but I was tired and my eyes hurt from staring at the screen so if there are any glaring mistakes I apologize!) **

* * *

Chapter One: Travelers and Tomato-carrots

"Ten copper pieces?! Are you out of your mind?!" Lovino slammed his fist against the counter; a gust of wind burst from where his hand made contact with the wood, scattering a few loose papers lying nearby and blowing through his own dark brown hair.

The man behind the counter scrambled to gather his papers. "I'm sorry, Lovino. But you're not the only one with money problems."

Lovino glared. "But you honestly can't pay more than ten copper pieces? It's a whole crate of tomato-carrots! It's worth at least twice that!"

The man sighed, donning a glare of his own. "I think you're aware that you aren't exactly the favorite person in this town, young man, not with the way you treat people."

"Well I'm not trying to please any of you."

"I, personally, wouldn't bother buying from you at all except for the fact that I know you need the money for your little brother. I'm pretty sure many others feel the same."

Lovino's jaw clenched and he ground his teeth.

The man cleared his throat. "By the way, how is he? I heard from Antonio that he had a pretty bad episode last week and-"

Lovino snatched the money off the counter and shoved it into his satchel. "Antonio exaggerates. Feliciano is fine."

He hurried from the shop without another word.

Outside, the apparent object of the towns affections was waiting for him underneath a blanket in the old wooden cart.

The cart was still mostly full, holding seven of the ten crates they had started with and they had already visited all of their usual buyers. He looked in the distance at the setting sun and knew they would need to return home. Today had not been a good day.

Lovino grumbled to himself, alerting the lump under the blanket to his presence.

The blanket was thrown back to reveal the ever cheerful face of Feliciano, his light rusty-brown hair was slighty messed up from being under the blanket most of the day except for one wild curl that matched Lovino's own only on the opposite side.

His little brother's happy expression fell slightly at the sight of him.

"What's wrong, Lovi?" He asked innocently. "You look upset."

Lovino only grunted in reply, grasping the handles of the cart as he began to pull it along towards home.

Feliciano remained sitting inside like he had been most of the day, having been too tired to walk all the way to town, and Lovino was regretting that he'd come along because of the extra weight he had to pull all the way back.

Of course when Feliciano had asked to come Lovino had expected to be returning with an empty cart.

Dang it all!

There was a pause before Feliciano spoke again.

"If you're upset about not selling much, don't worry. I'm sure we can sell more tomorrow...or the day after. And anyway we can just eat what we don't sell, right? That way we don't have to buy as much food and-"

"We need the money for your medicine and to pay the soldiers, idiot. If it was about food why would we even sell what we grow?"

"...Well...I don't think the medicine actually helps anyway...maybe we don't need to buy any? That way we have more for the soldiers-"

"Just shut up." Lovino snapped. "Can we not talk about it, please?"

Feliciano fell silent.

Lovino sighed. He was right. The medicine didn't help his brother at all, at least as far as they could tell. His condition had never gotten any worse but at the same time he had never improved in any way they could see.

The most they could do was try to treat the symptoms as they came and in the event of a particularly bad episode they could only wait for it to pass since there was no cure for whatever his ailment was.

He and Antonio had talked recently about whether they should continue to buy medicine at all. It was expensive, at least for them. And then they would have more money for the soldiers.

Lovino fumed silently. He hated them. The Elite soldiers. But then, who didn't in this town? They had few resources as it was without the soldiers coming to tax them for "protection".

'Five minutes.' Lovino thought, smiling darkly to himself. 'If I could have just five minutes with one of them...or with whoever it is they work for...Oh I would just love to-'

"Lovi!"

His brother's voice snapped him out of his fantasy. He stopped and whipped around.

"What?! Can't you just keep quiet for more than a-!" His brother was practically jumping up and down in the cart, waving one arm wildly and pointing at something ahead of them with the other, beaming like an idiot.

"Look, Lovino! Look!"

Lovino looked. All he could see were the usual residents of the town walking among the rundown shops. There were a few strangers of course. The odd group of travelers would stop here on occasion, some just passing through and looking for supplies but usually they were traveling vendors who never had anything interesting or useful. At least nothing worth what little money these townspeople had.

Lovino, for the life of him, couldn't understand what had caught his brother's eye. When he turned back to his brother he was just as excited, if not, more than before.

"What?!" Lovino growled, exasperated, "Use your words, moron!"

Instead of replying Feliciano leapt high into the air over Lovino, stirring up a breeze, and landed in front of him before taking off down the street, swiftly weaving between the people in his way.

"Where are you going, you idiot?!" Groaning, Lovino pulled the cart along again, trying to catch up with Feliciano.

Honestly. Sometimes his brother lost his mind over the most stupid things.

When he was finally able to catch up he found his brother standing a few paces away from a small vendor's cart. Lovino grabbed his arm and held him back lest he decided to actually approach. These were strangers. Outsiders. He wasn't going to let his naïve brother walk into some thief's scam or something.

Looking at the cart he saw what must have gotten his brother so excited.

On the vendor's cart there was a sign with only a symbol on it.

An element symbol.

The symbol for air.

Goosebumps prickled on Lovino'a skin and he swallowed hard. That wasn't something he was used to seeing.

He and Feliciano were the only airbenders in this town...and as far as they knew they could be the only ones alive.

Most people who passed through the town and happened to find out they were airbenders would act as if they were some great thing. Like rare creatures of some kind.

So who were these people?

For the first time since walking up he took a good look at them.

There were four, all wearing hooded cloaks of some kind although only one of them actually had the hood pulled over his head and it hung low, hiding most of his face from view.

This one was standing behind the cart, leaning against the wall of the shop they had stationed themselves in front of. His stance and body frame identified him as an adult man but he was a mystery otherwise. He looked down and didn't seem to notice them staring.

Beside this man, sitting stiffly on the ground and reading a book, was a girl who looked to be about fifteen or sixteen, Feliciano's age. She had light blond hair pulled back into a braided bun with a few loose strands that hung in her face which she seemed intent on attempting to smooth back every few seconds. Her blue eyes were locked on the pages of her book and she didn't notice them either.

On the other side of the cart were two young men who also appeared to be around Feliciano's age. One was blond as well though his hair was slightly darker in color and short with an odd lock of hair that stuck up in the front. He too had blue eyes and wore glasses. He looked to be very fit, at least his arms looked rather muscular. He didn't seem to be able to keep still and bounced around excitedly, now and then he crouched down to speak to the other young man.

The last young man sat on his knees on the ground, polishing a sword he held in his lap. His straight black hair was short and his dark brown eyes only left the sword when the blond boy called for his attention. Though he wore some loose-fitting clothes it was obvious he was slim and didn't appear to have any muscle mass, at least not as much as the blond boy and girl or the hooded man.

They were certainly an odd group.

From where they stood Lovino couldn't see what they were selling, if they were selling anything at all, and wondered what exactly the point of the sign was then. Just to attract attention? It had worked for Feliciano...but he was a special case when it came to most things.

Feliciano tugged on his arm.

"Lovi! Lovi, can we talk to them? Please!"

Lovino crossed his arms. "Why in the world do you want to? It doesn't even look like they're selling anything."

"But we could ask! Please! They have the air symbol! They might have...I don't know...airbender stuff! Wouldn't that be cool?"

"Airbender stuff? Like what?"

Feliciano pouted. "Pleeeeaase!"

Lovino glanced at the slowly sinking sun again and sighed. Antonio was probably already worried and wondering where they were...but he did that every time they left the house so a few minutes more wouldn't hurt. At least it might satisfy his brother long enough so they could reach their home in peace.

"Fine." he let go of his brother's arm. "But let me do the talking."

They walked up to the cart and Lovino cleared his throat. "So who the heck are you people?"

Feliciano lightly jabbed his side. "Lovi, be polite."

Lovino pushed his brother away. "I don't have to be polite if I don't want to now shut up!" he turned back to the travelers and spoke directly to the hooded man.

"So what are you here for anyway? Are you selling anything or what?"

The man straightened up and Lovino could see his mouth turned up in a smirky sort of half-smile.

"That depends." the man said.

"Depends on what?"

"On who wants to know."

Lovino scoffed. "What in the name of all things living does that mean?"

The man laughed. "Don't get yourself so worked up. I mean that I can't show these things to just anybody. So why do you want to see what we have?"

Lovino ran a hand through his hair, irritated. "I don't want to see anything. It's my brother. He saw your dumb sign and he freaked out. It's the air symbol."

The man turned his still hidden eyes on Feliciano. "The air symbol means something to you?"

Feliciano nodded, smiling. "Yes. We don't see it a lot really, actually ever. Only in books and things. My brother and I are airbenders and probably the only ones for miles because we've never met any other-ow!"

Lovino elbowed Feliciano in the side, shutting him up.

"Airbenders? Really?" The man sounded genuinely interested now. "Well that's exactly what I was hoping to hear. We only show these things to airbenders."

The three other travelers had stopped whatever they had been doing and were now giving them their full attention.

The hooded man looked around quickly and, seeing that the street had become empty except for them, lifted a plank of wood off the top of the cart, reached inside and brought out a large bulging sack.

He came around to the front of the cart, crouched down and began emptying the contents of the sack by laying each little item carefully on the ground.

It took several minutes before he finished and it took Lovino a few to realize what the items were.

Toys.

Dozens and dozens, no, maybe hundreds of little toys. They took up a large part of the street.

"Really?" Lovino grumbled. "What's so special about these? They're for children. Why would-"

"Oh! Lovi look!" Feliciano knelt to get a better look at them. "Are you really selling these? How much?"

The hooded man laughed. "The price depends on which ones you want. They're not expensive."

Lovino groaned and attempted to pull his brother off the ground. "We don't have the time or the money to waste on these." he growled.

Feliciano looked up at him, clasped his hands together and pleaded. "Please, Lovi. Just let me look. Maybe it won't cost much. Please!"

He attempted to stare his younger brother down but after a moment he gave in. "Fine! Have it your way! I'm not promising to get you anything though."

Feliciano turned his attention back to the objects on the ground.

After a moment he gasped and picked up one of the toys. A clay turtle. "Look at this one!"

"You like it?" The man asked.

Feliciano nodded, setting the toy down beside him as he continued his search.

He soon reached out and picked up two others. A pull-string propeller and a wooden monkey.

Lovino began tapping his foot. He really should stop him soon. Feliciano, being the childish person he was, would probably pile up dozens of these little trinkets and there was no way these things were worth whatever the price was.

"Feliciano...we need to get home. We really don't have time for-"

"Done!" Feliciano held up a total of four toys. The last one he'd chosen being a little wooden hand drum.

Lovino blinked, surprised. He looked at the large number of toys that remained on the ground. Even though they weren't anything special they we're certainly better and much more interesting toys here than the ones he'd chosen. And he'd only chosen these four?

"Really? You're that excited about these?"

Feliciano nodded.

"Are you even going to play with them? You're not baby. These are probably for infants."

Feliciano frowned. "Well...I just like them..."

"Well I told you I wouldn't promise to get them for you. I'm not going to waste money on something that-"

"Hold on." The man interrupted. "Let's talk this over...Are you sure those are the only ones you want?"

Feliciano nodded without hesitation.

The man smiled. "Well then maybe we can make a deal. You see there isn't an inn here and we need a place to stay tonight and some food...if you can give us that then you can keep those, free of charge."

Feliciano turned his hopeful eyes on to Lovino.

"We can help them, can't we Lovi?"

Lovino looked the group over once again.

The blond girl was now standing, her expression hadn't changed from the overly serious one she'd been wearing but she now had her eyes trained on them and the toys Feliciano held.

The blond boy, also staring at them, was bouncing on the balls of his feet and tugging repeatedly on the back of the dark-haired boy's shirt all the while he seemed to just be whispering "oh man oh man oh man oh man" excitedly to him. The dark-haired boy was calmly trying to remove the hyper boy's hands from his shirt and quietly asking him to not invade his personal space. He was staring at them also.

The hooded man's expression, at least what they could see of it, hadn't changed from its smirk.

Lovino crossed his arms. "I think food and shelter is worth more than four little toys."

"Of course it is! But money isn't a problem for us, right Al?" The man turned to the blond boy.

The boy, Al apparently, grinned from ear to ear and gave a thumbs up. "No problem here!" he laughed loudly.

"So, do we have a deal?" The hooded man stretched out his hand.

Lovino scowled at the open hand and then at the man's still hidden face. "We'll take you back to our house and see what our guardian says...no promises though."

~*~*~yip yip time skip~*~*~

It was growing dark by the time they arrived back at the house. It was at least a mile from town.

Lovino was secretly glad he'd allowed these travelers to come with them. The one named Al had offered to pull his cart for him. He seemed to be incredibly strong and it was easy for him to pull the mostly full cart even with Feliciano riding inside. He knew it would have taken longer if he was pulling it himself.

Their own vendor cart was much smaller, seeming only big enough to hold the large assortment of toys and nothing more.

When they arrived at the house Lovino helped store the two carts in the large shed out back before leading the others inside.

"Antonio! We're home! We have some-"

Before he could get another word out a person came sprinting down the hall, slammed into Lovino full force, lifting him up and spinning him around in a tight embrace.

"Oh thank goodness you're home! I was getting so worried! I was just about to leave to go looking for you when I heard you come in! I even had my axe and everything! Who knows what could happen to you two when you're out alone? I should never have sent you by yoursel-"

Lovino wrestled himself from his caregiver's arms and straightened his shirt. "Get ahold of yourself! We're back and we're fine aren't we?"

Antonio was barely phased by Lovino's rejection of his hug and instead turned his affection onto Feliciano who of course accepted it.

Only then did Antonio seem to notice the four strangers standing in the entry way.

He immediately placed himself between them and the strangers, his expression serious. "Who are you? Did you follow them home? Lovino, did they rob you?"

Lovino smacked the back of Antonio's head. "No, idiot! They need food and shelter and they're willing to pay."

"And they said I could have these!" Feliciano cut in, holding up the four objects he'd chosen.

Antonio relaxed. "Oh. Well, if that's all then of course you can stay. But who exactly are you?"

The hooded man slowly lowered his hood, revealing two things.

The first was his somewhat startling appearance. Silvery-white hair, red eyes, and rather fair skin.

The second was a small yellow bird, sitting nestled up to his neck, that flew up to sit atop his head like a fluffy hat of some kind.

The man seemed amused by the shocked expressions Antonio and Lovino were wearing.

"My name is Gilbert and I'm a firebender." He said, smiling. "If you were wondering about the hood now you have your answer. Some people are just jealous of my awesome looks."

He put an arm around the shoulders of the blond girl who almost seemed to be his height. "This is my little sister, Luise. She's sixteen and an earthbender. I call her Lulu most of the time though because it's cute."

Luise sighed. "Brother, honestly...that's not necessary. And did you have that bird in your hood the whole time?"

Gilbert ignored her and turned to the two boys. He gestured first to the dark-haired boy.

"This is Kiku, he turned sixteen a few days ago and he's a firebender too. He's also got that great sword."

Kiku bowed his head. "It's a pleasure to meet you." His voice was calm and seemed like he was forcing it to sound deeper than it probably was. It most likely hadn't changed yet and he was probably embarressed. Lovino knew he would feel the same in that situation.

Lastly, Gilbert introduced Al. "This is Alfred. He's fifteen and he's an earthbender too. We met him on our way here and he joined our little...I guess you could call it a quest. It's a good thing he showed up too. We ran out of money a while back and he's been helping us out with that." Alfred grinned. "Well we have a common goal. I think it's kind of my duty to help out any way I can!"

Antonio smiled. "Well well. You sound like busy people! Perhaps you can tell us about this quest and goal of yours over dinner? I just finished it a little while before you got here."

Gilbert laughed. "Absolutely!"

Antonio led them through the house to the dining room.

"Lovino, Feli, could you help me in the kitchen? The rest of you can make yourselves comfortable."

Lovnio followed Antonio with Feliciano trailing after them.

It wasn't likely that Antonio actually needed help with anything. Lovino suspected there was something he wanted to talk about and the kitchen was far enough away from the dining room for them to do it privately.

His suspicion was proven right.

Once in the kitchen Antonio turned to Lovino, his face suddenly serious. "How did you do with selling today?"

Lovino pulled out the small handful of coins from his satchel. "I only sold three crates...and I couldn't even get full price for them. It was-"

He stopped short. Antonio's expression had darkened suddenly and...what was that dark spot on his forehead? Why hadn't he noticed it before?

Apparently Feliciano noticed it too as the young man timidly reached out a hand and brushed some of Antonio's hair aside, exposing the bruise. Even though he was careful Antonio still winced. Their guardian gently pushed the hand away and in doing so they also saw his hands. His knuckles were scraped and bloody.

Feliciano whimpered. "Antonio..." Lovino could tell by the look in the man's eyes that something was wrong. "Did something happen today?"

Antonio sighed. "...While you were gone...some soldiers came by." "Again?! They were just here last week!" "I know, I know. They said they were raising the prices and some other nonsense...I told them the truth, I didn't have any money or anything valuable for them...and..."

Antonio rubbed his face with his hands and leaned against the counter.

"What? ...Oh crap! They didn't find the bison, did they?!" Feliciano made a terrified squeak-like noise. "Gyatso!"

Antonio shook his head. "No. He's fine...he hid in the woods I think..." Lovino allowed a short paused before prodding him further. "What happened, Antonio?" "They...burned the field...everything we hadn't picked."

Feliciano gasped. Lovino felt a knot form in his stomach.

"...Everything?"

"Everything. That money in your hand and whatever you didn't sell...it's all we have left. And they said they'd be back again tomorrow...so I tried to fight them-"

"You did what?!" "And of course they were wearing armor...and most of them were benders...it could have been much worse than this." he gestured to his bruise and scraped knuckles. "It made them mad though...and then they told me that if we can't pay...if we can't pay they're going to..." Antonio didn't seem able to get the words out.

Feliciano looked like he was on the verge of tears.

Lovino whirled around and punched the wall. "...So that's it. We're finally done for, aren't we?"

There was a long silence.

"Well maybe...maybe there's one thing we could do." Lovino turned back to Antonio.

"Those weirdos that came here obviously have money, or at least the Alfred kid does. I say what get as much as we can from them and hopefully it's enough for those sons of pond scum when they come back."

Antonio nodded. "Alright. I guess that's our only option."

After Antonio and Feliciano took a moment to compose themselves they all carried the food and extra dishes out to the dining room.

Lovino saw that Antonio had cooked some sort of meat and vegetable stew again. Really all they had on their small farm were tomato-carrots and the different small rodents that tried to eat them so it was usually all they ate.

Luckily the three of them were incredibly fond of tomato-carrots so it wasn't unpleasant.

After they began to eat there was an awkward silence as it seemed nobody really knew how to start a conversation.

Lovino found himself just staring at all of them.

Gilbert was picking off crumbs from a piece of bread and giving them to his bird, which was still perched on his head. He kept look looking at Feliciano and he appeared to be about to say something several times only close his mouth again or fill it with another bite of stew.

Luise sat perfectly straight in her chair and didn't make eye contact with anyone though she did glance across the table at Feliciano every few minutes.

Alfred had at first dug right in to his food but after a few moments he seemed to forget about it and was only staring across the table at Feliciano with wide, excited eyes and a huge grin.

Kiku was behaving much like Luise except he didn't seem as uptight as her. He kept stealing glances at Feliciano as well.

Lovino stopped eating as he realized this.

What in the world?

They were all looking at Feliciano. Why?

He looked at Feliciano. He didn't seem to notice their visitors behavior. He was too busy eating and staring at the bird on Gilbert's head.

Antonio was staring into his bowl of stew as if it were going to give him the answer to all of life's problems so he certainly hadn't noticed.

It was starting to make Lovino uncomfortable. He was about to ask what the heck was wrong with all of them when Gilbert seemed to find his voice at last.

"So...Feliciano, that's your name right?" he asked.

Feliciano tore his eyes away from the bird and nodded. "Yes, that's right." "I was just wondering...how old are you?"

"Uh...well...I just turned sixteen."

Gilbert nodded and looked thoughtful as if this was valuable information.

"Tell me," he continued, "what do you know about the Avatar?"

Antonio looked up. "Avatar?"

Feliciano tilted his head to the side. "...Not much...I mean, nobody around here really talks about the Avatar or things like that. But-"

Lovino scoffed. "Nobody talks about the Avatar because the Avatar is just pointless." Feliciano frowned. "Grandfather said that the Avatar helps people...that's all I can remember." "Yeah, I remember him saying that too." Lovino crossed his arms. "And then a month later the soldiers beheaded him for not paying taxes. If the Avatar helps people why are the Elite so powerful? Why is the Avatar letting them get away with all of this, huh?"

Feliciano looked down at his food and poked at it with his spoon.

Gilbert cleared his throat. "Well, since you don't know much about the Avatar you probably didn't know that the previous one died. Or rather he was killed but we don't have to go into that right now."

Antonio's brow furrowed. "Killed?"

"Well too bad for him." Lovino took an angry bite of his bread.

"Yes..." Gilbert continued, his eyes once again locked on Feliciano, "he's been dead for about sixteen years."

Lovino rolled his eyes. Where was he going with this?

Antonio looked confused and then, finally realizing how everyone was staring at Feliciano, he sat up straighter in his chair. He looked back and forth between Gilbert and Feliciano, who was still staring at his stew, and slowly shook his head.

"...No. No. You can't be...Are you serious?"

Feliciano looked up and tilted his head innocently again. "Hm? What, Antonio?"

Lovino was completely lost. "Would you cut the mysterious crap already?! If you want to say something just say it!"

Gilbert leaned back in his chair, smirking in his way that Lovino was slowly growing to be annoyed with.

"Alright, I'll say it. Feliciano, you are the Avatar."

* * *

**What the heck did I just write?!** I don't even know! **It sounded better in my head** when I was half asleep writing it!

Ok...I'm pretty sure that was stupid...all of it...I'm bad at this...But I don't really care because the wild plot bunnies will not leave me alone and it was begging to be written!

**So any chapters I write from here on out will probably be much shorter...**

If you've stuck with me this far then **thank you for reading!**

**R&R if you'd like!**

**If people like this I'll try to continue!**

**Random Note:** If you're a reader of Panic Attack! (my other Hetalia fic) there is a note I have just added at the end of the last chapter. I won't reiterate it here so if you actually care about reading the note it's at the end of chapter 3 for you.

That's all for now!

Peace out!

~Dreamer


	2. Chapter 2: Decisions

**Still don't own Hetalia or Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend Of Korra. All rights go to whoever the rights go to.**

Ciao, my dear readers! Well there are at least a couple people who like this/are interested in this so as of right now I will be continuing :3

**Still pretty much making it up as I go :P**

**Same warnings/notes from last time apply here.**

Also, for those who weren't aware tomato-carrots are a legit A:TLA food thingy. I didn't make it up, just in case you thought I did xP It was mentioned in at least one episode and it's on the wiki. (It was the only tomato type thing from the show and we can't leave Romano and Spain without their tomatoes now, can we? ;3)

And if it wasn't clear Luise is Fem!Germany.  
(so far I only have two genderbends planned...but who knows where this story will take us? :3)

**This chapter will probably be full of more crud as I'm not quite done introducing main characters and important points yet...**

Now onward with the story xD

* * *

~Previously on Avatar~  
_Lovino and Feliciano brought a group of travelers, Gilbert, Luise, Alfred and Kiku, back to their home to stay in exchange for money and some odd toys. At home Antonio, Lovino's and Feliciano's guardian, informed Lovino and Feliciano that some soldiers of the Elite, an empire of sorts, came and destroyed their tomato-carrot field and would be returning for more money the next day. They decide to use the travelers to get money since they don't have enough._  
_During dinner Gilbert reveals something shocking...Feliciano is the Avatar._

Chapter 2: Decisions

An awkward silence hung over the room as the Lovino, Feliciano and Antonio, simply stared at the strange travelers.

"You can't be freaking serious." Lovino finally managed to find his voice. "Feliciano? No. There's no way."

Antonio still looked like he was in shock. "How...how do you know?"

"Are you familiar with the cycle of the Avatar?" Gilbert asked.

"...Not really. Like Lovi and Feli said, nobody around here talks about the Avatar much...well, hardly at all really."

"Well, the incarnation of the Avatar goes in a cycle, or loop. Water, earth, fire, air, water, earth, fire, air and on and on. It also alternates genders-"

"Yeah," Alfred suddenly cut in, jumping up from his seat. "so, for example, way back, like, hundreds of years ago, Avatar Kuruk was a guy from the Water Tribe. After the cycle repeated the next Avatar from the Water Tribe was Korra, a girl. And she was like really epic too! I mean I think my favorite is always going to be Avatar Aang but I think that's obvious because he was just wicked awesome and I don't think anyone can ever top him because-"

"Alfred," Kiku lightly tugged on Alfred's arm, "Please sit down. Let Gilbert finish speaking." Alfred pouted and sighed but he obeyed.

Gilbert smirked and shook his head. "Anyway...where was I? Oh yeah. So based off the cycle we were able to figure out that since the last Avatar was Fire Nation then this Avatar would be an Air Nomad and we knew he'd be male because the last Avatar from the Air Nomads was female. And since Avatar Amal, the last Avatar, died about sixteen years ago we knew the next Avatar would be around sixteen years old. It was pretty easy to narrow it down...but it still took us three years. Does that make sense?"

Lovino thought if someone said "Avatar" one more time he was going to have to punch somebody in the throat.

Antonio nodded though he still looked confused. "I guess...But there must be tons of airbenders. How do you know it's Feli?"

Gilbert frowned. "Actually...we've come across maybe a handful of airbenders here and there...There aren't that many..."

Apparently it was possible for Antonio to look even more shocked because he now did.

Feliciano's eyes widened.

"But we had a test for any young airbenders we met," Gilbert continued, "even though there weren't many. It was actually Alfred's idea. He knows a lot about the Avatar...he's kind of a fanatic."

Alfred grinned, crossing his arms and sitting up proudly.

Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," Gilbert continued, "apparently there's this test the Air Nomads had for figuring out who the next Avatar was. They would present Air Nomad infants with tons of toys and among them are four called the Avatar relics. If the kid chooses only those four then it's a sign that they're the new Avatar. We weren't really sure it would work since we knew the Avatar wouldn't be a child anymore but Feliciano is the first and only one who's picked the four relics...technically they weren't the actual relics, we were just able to find out what they looked like and we made replicas."

Lovino resisted the urge to declare to his brother that he had been right about the toys being for infants. Typical Feliciano. This was just proof of how childish he was.

He waited a moment before speaking up. "Well that still doesn't prove anything...I mean I barely remember the things our Grandfather told us but isn't the Avatar supposed to be able to bend the other elements? Feliciano can't do that."

"Well he would have to learn."

"How can he learn something he can't do? That doesn't-"

Something tugged on his sleeve.

Lovino looked over to see Feliciano looking at him with wide, worried eyes and he looked pale.

"Brother..." he was practically whispering. "I...I did."

"You did what?"

"I was really little. I didn't know what I was doing."

"What?"

"It only happened once and-"

"Feliciano! What are you trying to say?!"

Feliciano flinched at Lovino's loud voice and looked down. "W-waterbending...It was only once...I don't even remember why or where...I just remember I did it..."

Lovino looked at his brother, dumbstruck. "...What?"

"Feli," Antonio began gently, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I-I don't know. I just forgot..."

"Seriously?" Lovino pounded his fist on the table. "How could you forget something like that?!"

Feliciano shook his head. "I don't know...I just...It was so long ago...I don't know...I was confused and I just..." Feliciano whimpered and rested his head on the table, covered his head with his arms and mumbled, "My head hurts..."

Antonio frowned and looked at Gilbert again. "Why have you been looking for him?"

Gilbert sighed. "Because...he's probably in serious danger."

"What? Why?"

"Because we aren't the only ones who have been looking for him. The Elite are after him too and if they find him...well, it won't be good for you or the rest of us."

Feliciano squeaked as he straightened back up in his chair. "W-why do the Elite want me? I haven't done anything wrong."

"Of course you haven't, Feli!" Antonio wrapped his arms around him and looked over at Gilbert again. "So what are we supposed to do? Are you offering to help us?"

Gilbert scratched the back of his head. "Uh...yes...I mean, sort of...We were actually mostly hoping that you could help us."

"...That depends...What do you need help with?"

"Overthrowing the Elite's empire."

There was another awkward silence.

Prussia sighed and continued. "The Elite are tyrants. They need to be stopped. We've been trying to gather allies but anybody who sides with us is too afraid to fight. But if we had the Avatar on our side I think a lot of people would change their minds because we'd have a much better chance!"

Lovino saw Feliciano turn pale as he stammered. "Y-you want m-me to...fight?"

"Well not right away. You'd be trained first. That's where we come in. We can help get you the training you need and do whatever we can to keep the Elite from finding you...That may involve a lot of moving around. Staying in one place for too long will just make it easier for them to find you."

Feliciano started nervously biting his nails but said nothing.

"...I'm not sure how I feel about this." Antonio said. "Feli is...he's just so young...and he's not exactly in the best condition to fight or even train. And traveling? I don't know what the could do to him."

"He might surprise you." Gilbert said, "Feliciano, you won't ever know what you're capable of until you at least try."

"No, you don't understand. Feliciano is sick. He's not well...he's really never been well."

At Antonio's words Feliciano shrank down in his chair, looking almost ashamed.

Gilbert sighed. "I don't mean to sound insensitive but if you just go about your lives like you have been until now the Elite will eventually find you however they can and do you think they're going to care if he's healthy or not when they take him?"

Antonio grew pale and he bit his lip. Lovino knew he must be picturing what the Elite would do to Feliciano...he was thinking the same thing.

"Listen...this is a lot to take in." Antonio said at last. "Maybe...maybe we could talk more in the morning? After we've all had a chance to talk about this and think it over."

Gilbert nodded. "Of course."

~*~*~POV switch~*~*~

"Sir, there's a message for you from a company stationed in the Earth Kingdom."

Yao didn't look up and continued to sip his tea. "Where in the Earth Kingdom, Captain?"

"The north, sir. Makapu Village."

"What was the message?"

"One of the colonels is reporting a rebellious farmer. Apparently he's refusing to pay taxes and attacked the colonel. He wanted to inform you that if the man doesn't pay by tomorrow he'll make him an example to the rest of the villagers to ensure this doesn't happen again."

"...Is that all? Why does he need to inform me of something trivial like that?"

"He also wanted you to be reminded that this is the same farmer who has been reported to be living with two young airbenders."

This got Yao's attention. He looked up and set his tea aside. "I think I recall something being said about them in the past...how old are the airbenders?"

"I believe the colonel said the youngest is sixteen and the oldest is about eighteen."

"Hmmm...yes. I remember now. We never investigated because we were too preoccupied with searching other air settlements. Well, since this farmer is giving us trouble anyway and we've exhausted all other possibilities I think it's time we arrested them and give these airbenders a proper examination. Give the order to have them seized tomorrow as the colonel was planning."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, and put Captain Ivan in charge of the arrest, not the colonel. I promised him a promotion and this little task should be enough to earn him one."

"Yes, sir."

The man left and Yao returned to sipping his tea.

Being a general of the Elite forces wasn't as exciting as most people would think. If only people knew that his most important duty was searching for the Avatar. They would feel sorry that his rank and skills were wasted on such a meaningless task.

What was the point? Nobody cared about the Avatar or the spirits anymore so why did the Empress what him found?

He was the most trusted General of the Elite and even he didn't know what the Empress was hoping to accomplish by finding the Avatar, whoever it was.

~*~*~POV switch~*~*~

"So...what do you two think about all this?" Antonio asked.

After their guests had gone to bed Antonio had called a "family meeting". The three of them were currently sitting in the bedroom that Lovino and Feliciano shared.

Lovino was sitting on the edge of his bed, silently fuming. How could complete strangers come into their home and start demanding that they help them fight in a war? No, there was no war now. They would be _starting_ a war.

"It's ridiculous!" He exploded, making Antonio jump. "They think they're experts or something! And what makes them so great anyway?! They think it's going to be easy to just overthrow an empire?! It's stupid! And expecting Feliciano to be able to help?! They don't even know him! If they knew how weak he is they would-"

"Lovi!" Antonio, sitting on the floor in front of him, reached out and took his hand. "Please calm down. We should talk about this."

"What is there to talk about? We're not helping them! We can't help them! We have enough problems of our own and we can't be expected to take care of the world's problems too! That's not our job!"

Antonio sighed and turned to Feliciano who was sitting curled up on the wide sill of the window. "Feli, do you have anything you want to say? This is about you after all."

Feliciano didn't look at them and only continued to stare out into the dark night. "I think Gyatso's still in the woods..." he mumbled. "It's a good thing Lovi trained him to hide when the soldiers come...the Elite would probably want to take him from us to sell somewhere..."

"Feliciano." Antonio prodded gently. "I know you don't want to fight or do what they're asking you to but I'd like to hear you say it in your own words before we tell them. I don't want to speak for you."

Feliciano slowly turned and stood up from his spot. He looked both Antonio and Lovino in the eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm going to do it."

They stared in silence for a moment. Antonio walked over to him and placed a hand on his forehead.

"You're a little warm." Antonio said. "You should lay down. I knew I should have kept you in bed today."

Feliciano pushed Antonio's hand away but allowed himself to be led to his bed.

"I'm serious. I'll go with them...I have to."

"No you don't, Feliciano. Nobody's forcing you to."

"I know that...but..." Feliciano sighed as he sat down. "Antonio...you were there when Grandfather would tell all those stories to Lovino and I so you remember them too...probably better than we do because we were so little. I really only remember one thing he would always say. That the Avatar was supposed to keep balance in the world and help people. If I'm the Avatar then it's my responsibility."

"No, Feliciano," Lovino pounded his fist against his mattress. "No it isn't!"

"Yes it is, Lovi!" Feliciano looked determined and frightened at the same time. "It...it doesn't matter if I want to or not. It's who I am and I...I have to do what I'm supposed to do."

"You're out of your freaking mind! Do you realize what they're asking you to do?! They want to overthrow the Elite!"

"I know."

"Both of you just calm down for a minute." Antonio tried to intervene but it was no use.

"You'll be a traitor!" Lovino added. "A fugitive!"

"I know!"

"And what happens if you fail, huh?! What then?! You'll be killed or worse! And so will they! What then?!"

Feliciano jumped up, the determination burning stronger in his eyes. "Then at least I'll have tried to do something, Lovino!"

The window suddenly burst open with a gust of wind that tore around the room like a windstorm. "At least I'll have died trying to do something useful instead of laying here being helpless and weak and waiting to die like I am now!"

After a moment the wind died down and Feliciano's expression became downcast.

"...I'm just...I'm tired of the way things are... Aren't you?"

Lovino didn't respond and after a moment Feliciano sighed and sank back down onto his bed.

"Antonio," he continued as he rested his head on the pillows, "don't be upset with me."

"I'm not upset, Feli." Antonio pulled the covers up to Feliciano's chin. "I'm surprised...and worried. But...we'll be okay. We're always okay, aren't we?"

Antonio planted a kiss on the top of Feliciano's head. "We can talk more tomorrow."

Lovino, who was fuming silently once again, groaned before turning his back on his brother and caregiver, flopping down onto his own pillows and wrapping his blankets tightly around himself.

He heard Antonio's footsteps as he approached.

"Lovino...are you alright?"

Lovino didn't answer.

He felt Antonio's hand and the feeling of a kiss being placed on his head.

Lovino shrank away and pulled the covers over his head.

There was a pause before he heard Antonio's footsteps heading for the door.

"Good night, you two."

~*~*~yip yip time skip~*~*~

Antonio stared up at the clock as he drank his tea. After spending most of the night restlessly tossing and turning he'd given up trying to sleep and decided he would simply wait for everyone else to wake up.

It was now just after dawn and he'd been slowly finishing off a pot a of tea he'd brewed an hour or so ago.

He was still trying to process everything.

Feliciano...the Avatar? It didn't seem real.

Deep down he'd always hoped the Avatar would rise up again to correct the madness in the world but of course he had never said so out loud. It wasn't something people talked about. At least not anymore.

And it certainly hadn't crossed his mind that it would be Feliciano.

"You're up early."

Antonio looked up to see Gilbert standing in the dining room doorway. His yellow bird was once again perched on his head.

"Look who's talking." Antonio chuckled.

Gilbert sat down across from him and smirked. "Wide awake drinking tea before dawn? Is this normal for you?"

Antonio sighed. "No...I had a little trouble sleeping. There's a lot on my mind."

"I guess that would be my fault, right?"

"Well, I wouldn't say it's your fault. But even if I did I still wouldn't be able to blame you completely. We've been having some...financial issues. Things haven't been great around here."

Gilbert nodded. "Yeah...I don't mean to pry but I happened to look out my window this morning and...well I'm assuming that's your field out there. It looks kind of...well it looks like someone roasted the crap out of it."

Antonio hung his head. "Yes..."

"So you must have either been really stupid and careless with a campfire or you really ticked of some Elite soldiers."

"...It doesn't take much to get on the soldiers' bad sides."

Gilbert slid a small pouch across the table. Antonio caught it and heard the jingle of coins.

"I can give you more if you want," Gilbert said, "but I thought that would be enough at least for now."

Antonio emptied the pouch and quickly counted out the coins. He sighed with relief. It was just enough for what the soldiers had demanded.

"This is fine." He said. "It's perfect. Thank you."

He looked up at Gilbert. "I have a confession. I would like to say we let you all stay here out of the pure goodness of our hearts...but the soldiers are bleeding us dry and they're coming back today for more money that we don't have...or didn't have until you payed me. Basically we were using you to get money. I feel a little guilty but...we're desperate. I'm desperate. I have to take care of Feli and Lovi."

"Don't feel guilty." Gilbert leaned back in his chair. "I would have done the same thing for my sister...I've actually done worse things for her..."

Suddenly there was a loud pounding on the door.

Antonio stiffened. The soldiers? Already?

They probably didn't want to waste any time collecting their extra wages.

Gilbert looked slightly concerned.

"Soldiers?" He asked.

"Probably. No one else ever comes here." Antonio sighed as he stood. "They probably won't be satisfied with just taking the money...if they're still mad about yesterday I'll probably end up unconscious again."

More pounding on the door. Louder this time.

Gilbert stood as well. "Can I do anything?"

Antonio forced a laugh as he headed for the entry hall. "Don't worry. I've had to deal with this pretty much my whole life. I give them the money, they throw a few punches if they feel like it. Everything turns out okay as long as I don't fight back...like I did yesterday."

As he grasped the doorknob he heard the sound of feet pounding down the hall.

"Don't open the door!"

Antonio turned to see Alfred come flying around the corner, wearing nothing but shorts and his glasses, looking terrified.

"Al?" Gilbert appeared in the entry way. "What's wrong with you?"

Alfred dove between Antonio and the door. "Back away!" he whispered loudly. "Just pretend nobody's here!"

"Alfred, if it's the Elite I need to answer." Antonio made a move to step around him but Alfred blocked him again.

"It's not soldiers! It's way worse than soldiers! Trust me!"

* * *

*bangs head against desk* Gaaaahhh! It burns! *hisses* **This chapter was worse than the last one! I'm sorry! I am so so sorry!** **I'm just rushing through stuff that's boring because I want to get to the (hopefully) more interesting parts! Until things get interesting we'll all have to bear my awkward writing...I'm sorry...**

I'm sorry if this was short and not much happened! I'm trying to get the plot to pick up steam!

And sorry about the awkward cliffhanger cut off! **If I didn't cut it off there it was going to keep going for too long** and I figured this way I have a better place to pick up on the next chapter.

Anyway I think it's about to get more interesting! **Who's at the door that Alfred is so desperate to keep out? Only time will tell!**

**I may update faster if I do somewhat shorter chapters...as long as all of you don't mind shorter chapters from here on out, that is.**

**Random note:** Do you have any idea how hard it is to use only the human names for the Hetalia characters?! I'm terrified that I may have accidently left a stray "Romano" or "Prussia" somewhere in here because I keep typing them out and then deleting them later when I realize my mistake...#Hetalia fanfic problems xP haha! **Oh! And the "Previously on Avatar" thing was kind of my little bro's idea! xD He's just cool like that x3**

**Review pretty please with pasta on top! It helps motivate me** when I know people are reading an hopefully enjoying my stories! (if people don't enjoy it I often don't see a point in continuing so...yeah...)

Until we meet again, my lovelies!

Peace out!

~Dreamer


	3. Chapter 3: The Face Of Dysfunctional

**Still don't own Hetalia or Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend Of Korra...**but they did originate in Korea da-ze~! XD *shot/brick'd/thrown off cliff*

**Hallo again, dear readers! I'm so glad you're back!** Thank you for sticking with me this far! I'm glad you're enjoying this! x3

**Same notes/warnings from last time apply here!**

...Well...not much else to say here right now...so let's just get to the story, shall we? ;3

**(excuse any mistakes! I was finishing this at 2:00 in the morning!)**

Forward march!

~Dreamer

* * *

~Previously on Avatar~  
Although shaken from finding out he is the Avatar Feliciano expresses a desire to fulfill his duty to the world whether he wants to or not. Antonio seems to accept this but Lovino is angry with the strangers who he feels are forcing Feliciano to do this.  
The next morning, during a sort of heart-to-heart talk between Antonio and Gilbert, someone comes to the door and knocks. They assume it's the soldiers but before Antonio can answer Alfred suddenly comes and frantically exclaims that it isn't the soldiers and that they shouldn't open the door.

Chapter 3: The Face Of Dysfunctional

Antonio and Gilbert exchanged a perplexed look.

Whoever was at the door began pounding again and Alfred looked both frightened and severely irritated.

"Hey!" Lovino enter the room followed closely by a sleepy looking Feliciano, both in their pajamas.

"Is someone going to answer the freaking door?!" Lovino exclaimed. "You're all making enough noise to wake the dead!"

Feliciano mumbled something incoherent, yawning and rubbing his closed eyes, and leaned against Lovino's shoulder.

Barely a second later Luise and Kiku appeared, wearing their clothes from the day before.

Luise did not look amused. "What in the world is going on down here?"

More pounding on the door.

Alfred pressed his back against it. "I'm holding evil creatures at bay!" he said dramatically. "You'd thank me if you knew what was out there!"

"Alfred," Kiku spoke calmly, "perhaps you should explain it to us."

Alfred shook his head. "No thanks."

"Al, this isn't funny." Gilbert crossed his arms. "Let Antonio answer the door."

"I can't!"

Gilbert frowned. "Fine."

He approached Alfred, grabbed him by the ear and roughly pulled him away.

"Ow! Hey! Gilbert, knock it off!" Alfred protested but wasn't able to escape.

Once he was out of the way Antonio pulled the door open to reveal two rather ordinary looking young men.

Both had light blond hair and fair skin...but other than that they seemed to be completely different.

One had blue eyes and tidy, chin length, slightly wavy hair. He wore somewhat expensive looking clothes in the colors and style of the Fire Nation. He was also slightly taller than his companion.

The second blond had short, somewhat messy hair and rather large eyebrows over his green eyes. His clothes looked expensive as well but his were the colors and style of the Water Tribe.

Whoever they were, Antonio was just glad they weren't soldiers.

"Hello." He said cheerfully. "What brings you here?"

"Sorry to bother you." The green-eyed young man said. "My name is Arthur and this is Francis. We're looking for our little brother."

"He's been missing for almost two weeks," the blue-eyed man, Francis, added, "and it seems we've tracked him here."

"I'm sorry...'we' tracked him?" Arthur scoffed as he made quotes with his fingers. "You did nothing. If anyone was doing any tracking it was Jiro and I!"

"Well obviously the shrishu did all the work, Arthur. You can't give yourself any credit either."

"Well, I'd agree with you but then we'd both be wrong."

"Don't get smart with me you stuck-up pansy."

"I'm not being smart. Jiro is old and we can't rely on him completely anymore...And you wouldn't know 'smart' if it bit you in the-!"

"Excuse me..." Antonio cut in. "Uh... you said you're looking for your brother."

"Yes." Francis said, ignoring the icy glare from Arthur. "His name is Alfred. If you've seen him you'd know we're related because he looks so much like me."

"He does not!" Arthur retaliated. "He doesn't look a thing like you! He looks just like me and you know it!"

The two started arguing again and Antonio looked back into the house.

Alfred was now beating his head against the wall while the others looked on.

He certainly didn't look much like the two men...but there was no way this was just a coincidence. He had to be the brother these two were looking for.

Antonio opened the door fully and stepped aside. "Is this him?"

The two newcomers immediately stopped bickering and turned. They're expressions became even more furious than they already were.

"Alfred!"

They sounded more angry than relieved at finding their lost brother.

Alfred cowered behind Gilbert as Arthur and Francis stormed towards him.

Off to the side Lovino scowled and crossed his arms. "Sure." He muttered. "By all means, just waltz right in to our house. Freaking weirdos."

"Where in the world have you been?!" Arthur grabbed Alfred by his arm and dragged him out from behind Gilbert.

"You were supposed to be in Republic City training," Francis joined in the scolding, "and instead we get a call a week later saying you never showed up! Honestly, you were raised better!"

"What were you thinking?!" Arthur looked around quickly. "And who are these people? Some sort of traveling circus?!"

"Hey!" Gilbert sounded indignant as he crossed his arms.

Alfred yanked his arm away from Arthur and scowled. "They're revolutionaries. I joined them and we're going to take down the Empire."

There was a moment of silence and then Arthur turned white as a sheet and shook his head. "No...No no no! Alfred! No! You can't!"

"Are you insane, Alfred?!" Francis interjected. "You'll get yourself killed! It can't be done!"

"This is treason!" Arthur continued. "Do you realize what the means for you? And what about us?! You'll be executed and we'll have that on our family's name forever! You can't do this!"

"Yes we can!" Alfred pointed to Feliciano. "We found the Avatar!"

All eyes turned to Feliciano.

Feliciano, now fully awake albeit somewhat confused, slowly inched backwards and hid behind Lovino.

Arthur and Francis didn't look impressed.

"Oh you have got to be kidding." Arthur groaned.

Francis sighed and started massaging the bridge of his nose and looked as if he had suddenly developed a headache. "Alfred..."

Alfred pouted. "I'm serious you guys! It's really him! He's-"

"Okay everyone." Gilbert interrupted. "I think we all need to just chill out and have a talk once we've settled down, alright?"

"I'm sorry," Arthur turned on Gilbert, "but who are you? You do realize that I could have you arrested for kidnapping my brother, don't you?"

"He didn't kidnap me." Alfred stepped between Arthur and Gilbert as if protecting the latter. "I went with him on my own. They didn't even ask me to come."

Arthur glared. "Yes, but who's story are the soldiers going to believe?"

Gilbert's expression hardened.

Luise glared and clenched her fists. "Are you threatening us?" She made a move towards Arthur but Kiku held her back, silently motioning for her to stay calm.

The tension in the room was practically tangible.

Antonio nervously cleared his throat. "Uh...w-well. I think Gilbert's right. This is serious and we should talk about it."

Francis looked at Antonio for a long moment before nodding. "Yes. I agree."

Arthur groaned. "Of course you do. You're always against me! I-"

"Arthur! That's enough for now." Francis snapped.

The younger man was silent but he continued to glare at everyone.

"Okay. Good." Antonio attempted to sound cheerful, hoping to lighten the mood. "So why don't we all just go sit down at the table. I'll get us something to eat and-"

"Wait!" Alfred shouted, suddenly looking panicked. "Where's Maddie?! Oh my- Did you two leave her at home alone with the crazy people?!"

"Um...Alfred...I'm right here."

Everyone turned at the sound of the soft voice.

Standing in the still open doorway was a girl who looked like she could be identical to Alfred if it weren't for the obvious differences because of gender.

She had about the same color hair but it was long, probably down to her lower back, and pulled into two loose pigtails and she wore glasses over her violet eyes.

Alfred instantly brightened upon seeing her. "Madeline!"

He rushed forward and Madeline squeaked as Alfred scooped her up, holding her like a baby, and spun around, laughing loudly.

"Maddie! I missed you, sis!"

"I-I missed you too, Al." Madeline stammered once they stopped spinning. "Al...c-could you put me down, p-please?"

Alfred set her down next to him but kept his arm around her as he turned her to face the rest of the group.

"Everybody, this is my baby twin sister, Madeline! We call her Maddie for short though...well usually I'm the only one who calls her that but whatever."

Madeline's face reddened and she waved timidly but smiled. "H-hello. It's nice to meet you."

Antonio smiled. She seemed like a nice girl. And much calmer and quieter than her siblings.

The only thing Antonio found odd about her was her clothes. Earth Kingdom, based on color and style. He thought it was strange because Francis was, as his clothing seemed to indicate, Fire Nation while Arthur was Water Tribe. And hadn't Gilbert said that Alfred was an earthbender? And yet they were all related? Never in his life had he heard of or seen a family this diverse...or this dysfunctional.

Perhaps he could get the details from one of them later.

~*~*~POV switch~*~*~

Ivan dodged to the left as a rock went sailing past his head.

He turned to see the culprit, Colonel Daruka, standing a few paces away and glaring.

Although seething with rage, this wasn't the first time he'd done this, Ivan smiled brightly, pretending not to be fazed. "Is there something you want, Colonel?"

Daruka's expression darkened more. "General Yao has given the order for some farmers to be arrested today."

"Ah yes! General Yao! He is a good friend of mine!"

This didn't seem to improve Daruka's mood as his eyebrow began to twitch.

"General Yao...has put you in charge of the arrest...I have been ordered to remain here at the camp."

Ivan continued to smile. "That's good. I was hoping for another assignment from him soon." Ivan's smile changed into a smirk. "You know he's promised me a promotion."

This set Daruka off. With an angry shout he sent another chunk of earth hurtling at Ivan.

Ivan dodged it without batting an eye. With a quick motion he uncapped his water skin, sent a stream at the earthbender and froze his feet and hands together.

Caught off guard, Daruka fell onto his back and lay in the dirt, struggling in vain to free himself.

Ivan casually walked over and crouched down beside him, smiling brightly once again. "Once I'm promoted maybe it won't hurt your pride so much to be beaten by someone of equal rank...even though I surpass you no matter what rank I am."

The Colonel glared. "You think you're so great but you're not. You've only gotten this far because you're friends with the Empress's right hand man."

Chuckling, Ivan stood. "That may be true. But you're wrong about the first part. I don't just think I'm great, I am great."

He turned to some soldiers standing nearby. "Please take Colonel Daruka to his quarters." Ivan nudged the man's frozen feet and chuckled again. "He needs some time to cool down, yes?"

The soldiers obeyed, hurrying to help their fallen Colonel off the ground, all the while casting frightened glances at Ivan.

"Oh, one more thing." Ivan added. "Have about a dozen soldiers ready to come with me before sundown to arrest the farmers. And make sure we have a secure place to hold them until they can be transferred to a prison."

Ivan watched as the soldiers left before readjusting his scarf around his neck and continuing on his stroll.

It was shaping up to be another uneventful day.

* * *

**Annnndd...very short...**and rushed... :P** I'm sorry...**but I warned you they might be getting shorter... **But hopefully this means I'll update faster!** XD

**Haha! The chapter title! See what I did there?** Because we now have the FACE family...and they're dysfunctional...and they're like the face of dysfunctional families...hehehe...get it? ...I'll stop now...

**I picture Fem!Canada (and regular Canada) as having a pretty much identical personality to Fluttershy**...yes I'm a brony and I regret nothing! (and I refuse to call myself a "pegasister" even though I'm a girl because it doesn't sound as cool as brony xP)

**Who was expecting Ivan to be a waterbender?** :3 Actually who did you think would have what type of bending? **I'm curious to see if I surprised anyone with my choices for the elements I gave people! xD Seriously tell me!** (I feel sort of clever so giving them the elements I did x3)

**So thank you for reading this chapter! Please come back for the next one too!**

**Review please!** (And thank you once again for all the reviews and favs and follows and whatnot so far! I'm glad you're all enjoying this! XD)

**And just in case anyone wants it** (and because I feel like putting it here because it's late and I've had too much chocolate), **here are the characters so far (the whole main cast!) and their elements and ages:**

Feliciano  
Element: Air (Avatar)  
Age: 16

Lovino  
Element: Air  
Age: 18

Antonio  
Element: Non-bender/warrior  
Age: 21

Gilbert  
Element: Fire  
Age: 21

Luise (nickname: Lulu)  
Element: Earth  
Age: 16

Kiku  
Element: Fire  
Age: 16

Alfred  
Element: Earth  
Age: 15 (nearly 16)

Arthur  
Element: Water  
Age: 19

Francis  
Element: Fire  
Age: 22

Madeline (nickname: Maddie)  
Element: Earth  
Age: 15 (nearly 16)

Yao  
Element: Water  
Age: 22

Ivan  
Element: Water  
Age: 19

That's all for now, my dears!

Peace out!

~Dreamer


End file.
